Daniel Network
Daniel Network, '''or '''D.N., '''is a television channel made under the arm of DG Productions. It first launched in 1990 as '''The Daniel Network, which is formerly attracted to families that were interested in sitcoms and drama. Its first telivised show was The Daniel Network News. History of Daniel Network In 1987, DG Productions, a movie studio, had gained rights to television shows from the pre-1990 MGM, WB, and DG Television library. Its founder, Daniel Gomez, originally wanted to call the network "DG Television Network," but decided that its name was too generic, and would cause ratings to plummet overtime. Soon, he promoted his network as, "The Daniel Network," and soon launched to the public on New Years Day, 1990. In 1994, Their first, technically original program and game show, Blanks Galore, was being taped at DG Productions, Soundstage C. It soon premiered to televisions in 1999. This would soon begin the transition from family-oriented, to basically Kid-oriented. Family-oriented shows were moved to the 11pm-6am timeslot for the block, "Night out with Daniel Network," in 1995. Their first original televised series was DG Twisted Toons in 1997. In 1999, their first annual special of the network was the annual U-Choose Awards. Little did the executives know that it would soon become their #1 special in primetime TV. Also in 1999, they did their first-ever televised New Years Special live from Times Square in New York City. In 2003, A "Slime Time Live" clone premiered as "Daniel Network Slime." A year later, on June 1, to compete with Cartoon Network's rebranding, Daniel Network decided to shorten their logo and name it, D.N. Their first series during the rebrand was "The Odd Life" on June 17. Soon, they started televising their first CGI-made series, "Nitwits of Mars." In the first week of April, 2006, Daniel Network started to air a 7-day marathon dedicated to game shows. Day 1: Match Game, Day 2: Family Feud, Day 3: Press Your Luck, Day 4: Beat the Clock, Day 5: Let's Make a Deal, Day 6: The Price is Right, Day 7: Password. When the marathon ended, both Match Game and Password became so popular that they were moved to the Night Out block a few weeks later... Today, as more series and acquired shows are being picked up, their schedule drastically changes. Unusual "surprise episodes" being aired by D.N. In 1997, Daniel Network aired a Censored Eleven cartoon, called "Coal Black and De Sebben Dwarves." The crew was angered at the stereotypes and one of the tape handlers was fired. In 2005, Daniel Network was trying to air a rerun episode of "The Odd Life!," when they mistakenly placed the second pilot for "The Joker's Wild." Many people were astonished and soon sparked the 2006 G$ Marathon Week. In October 2005, D.N. was airing a very controversial scene of the Odd Life's Halloween special, where Robert's head was chopped off and oil was oozing. This was edited out in future airings of the episode... In 2007, D.N. was unexpectedly airing an episode of You Got GUTS, even though the show ended reruns sometime in May 2004. TV Shows aired by D.N. Current Programming (including reruns) 1. The Odd Life (TV-Y7) (2004-Present) 2. The Daniel and Cindy Show (TV-G) (1995-2006; 2010-Present) 3. The Daniel Network News (NR) (1990-Present) 4. The Adventures of Woody Jones (TV-Y7) (2007-2009; 2012-Present) 5. Idiotic Feud (TV-Y7) (2002-2005; 2008-Present) 6. Jane Fonatne (TV-Y7-FV) (2004-2005; 2008-Present) 7. Harvard Bleams (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (2008-Present) 8. Daniel Network U-Choose Awards (TV-G) (1999-Present) 9.The Bob Show (TV-Y7) (2008-Present) 10. The Daniel Network Vault (TV-G) (2012-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) Current Acquired Programming (including reruns) 1. Bewitched (TV-G) (1998-Present) (Night Out with D.N) 2. Daniel and Cindy (TV-G) (1990-2004; 2010-Present) 3. Rugrats (TV-G) (2001-2003; 2005-Present) 4. You Can't Do That on Television (TV-G) (1997-1999; 2004-2005; 2008-Present) 5. America's Funniest Home Videos (TV-PG) (1994-2002; 2006-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 6. Looney Tunes (TV-G) (1993-Present) 7. Match Game (TV-PG) (2006-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 8. Password (TV-G) (2006-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 9. Tom & Jerry (TV-G) (1995-Present) 10. SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3) (TV-Y7) (2005-Present) 11. Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (TV-G) (1997-Present) 12. The Wild Thornberries (TV-Y7) (1998-2002; 2004-Present) 13. Polar (TV-Y7) (2006-Present) Former Programming 1. Nitwits of Mars (TV-Y7) (2004-2007) 2. Blanks Galore (TV-G) (1999-2004: 2008-2010) 3. The Toadies (TV-G) (1990-2006) (Went to Night Out with D.N. in 1995) 4. D.N. Live! (NR) (2001-2005) 5. Daniel Network Slime! (NR) (2003-2007) 6. You Got GUTS (TV-G) (2000-2004) 7. DG Twisted Toons (TV-Y7) (1997-2003) 8. DN Starcade (TV-Y7) (2004-2006) 9. DocumenTOONy (TV-G) (1998-2002) 10. Tiny Toon Adventures (TV-G) (1999-2000) 11. Animaniacs! (TV-G) (1998-1999) 12. Figure it Out! (TV-G) (1999-2001) 13. Yogi Bear (TV-G) (May 16, 2003- May 31, 2004) 14. Woody Woodpecker (TV-G) (1995-2001) 15. All That (TV-Y7) (1996-2000) Bumpers Refer to Daniel Network/Bumpers (http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Network/Bumpers) Gallery BTC1972.png|Game$how Marathon week Day 4 (2006) 7f8666c95a760ddfd673feeec3b02080.jpg|Password (2008) i_cnr1.jpg|Match Game (2007) HarvardBleamsHoliday2009.png|Harvard Bleams (2009) WhenIYooHooDN2002.png|Looney Tunes (2002) CoalBlackIntroDN1997.png|Unusual surprise airing of Looney Tunes (1997) Airing of Coal Black DNSplitscreen2004-2005.png|Split-screen credits (2004-2005) CircusTodayonDN1999.png|Looney Tunes (1999) GSWeek2006.jpg|Game$how Marathon week Day 4 (2006) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1938-39.png|Looney Tunes (2004) Animation Smear.png|The Daniel and Cindy Show (1999) VHS Recording Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_9.png|Looney Tunes on DN's DocumenTOONY (2001) hqdefault.png|Unusual airing of The Joker's Wild 1969 Pilot (2005) images.jpg|You Got Guts (2000) DocumenTOONy intro 19981999.png|DocumenTOONY (1998) D&C.png|The Daniel and Cindy Show (1998) MerrieMelodiesonDn1997.jpg|Looney Tunes (1997) SpongeBob on Daniel Network (2005).jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (2005) ChannelGuide1997.jpg|Looney Tunes as seen in Mermia Cable (September 16, 1997) HD Simulcast On May 5, 2007, Daniel Network introduced its HD simulcast to the world. Screen bugs TV Parental Guidelines over the years TV-Y7-FV in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 TV-Y7 in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 TV-G in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 TV-PG in 1997.png|1997-98 TV-Y7 in 1997.png|1997-98 TV-G in 1997.png|1997-98 TV-PG in 1998.png|1998-2005 TV-Y7-FV.png|2000-2005 TV-Y7 in 1998.png|1998-2005 TV-G.png|1998-2005 TV-PG in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 Category:Channels